The Amazing Fanfic of Gumball
by ChappyTales
Summary: The Amazing world of Gumball, in story form! Basically my own short stories/episodes I've created and put into one fanfic


**The Anniversary**

"I'm telling you, if you snort as hard as you can, your tonsil will pop right out, no need to have a doctor rip it out of ya." Banana Joe explained to everyone.

"Have you at least tried it?" Tobias questioned him.

"Yeah, but it only made it halfway through, so it just went back down my throat. Felt all mushy and everything."

"I don't think those were your tonsils." Darwin simply stated. Gumball comes rushing into the halls a bit panicky.

"Guys, I completely forgot that it's Penny and I's 3 month anniversary and I don't what to get her."

"Well this seems like a generic plot convenience, i'm sure it'll solved in like 10 minutes." Leslie predicted.

"What makes you say that?" The blue cat responded.

"Dude, that's like every time we have an issue, it somehow gets resolved in the matter of a day, which goes by really quick apparently." Anais explained as she slowly faces away from everyone straight forward with a blank state

"Ok there's a joke somewhere and i'm not getting it! But who cares, what am i gonna do?!" Before anyone can respond, the bell rang letting all kids go home for the day. Gumball spotted Penny walking towards his direction and began to panic.

"I can't let her see me, I gotta go figure this out. Quick, you guys stall her!" He took off at the speed at sound.

"Hey, any of you happened to see Gumball? I haven't spoken to him all day." Penny asked them.

"Yeah he's just trying to go find you an anniver-" Darwin's mouth was muffled by Anais' hand.

"Nope! We haven't seen him at all, whatsoever."

"Oh, well I hope to at least to see him soon. I just hope this isn't an over the top surprise or heck, another proposal again."

"I'm sure he isn't dumb enough to do that again." Tobias stated.

Meanwhile at the convenience store.

"What do you mean you won't sell me this toy ring, Larry?!"

"Gumball, you personally asked to never let you buy anything 'proposal like' until you're 18, no matter how much you beg."

"Dangit, I forgot about that." He placed the boxed jewelry back where he found it. "Well what do you suggest I should get for my girlfriend? You're the one with the fiance."

"Have you thought that maybe she probably doesn't even want anything, because let's face it, most of your ideas kinda blow." This kinda ticked him off.

"What, that's stupid, girls always want things from their boyfriends, just ask my mom."

"I thought your dad doesn't have a job."

"...please don't let me answer that." His eyes widened as he slowly shivered as if he had a flashback to something.

Gumball, walked back into his house still stressed and empty handed.

"Oh son, I'm glad youre here." His dad muffled from inside the couch.

"Uhh, dad? What are you-...how did you even?"

"Your mother bought one of those reclining couches that turn into beds. I was too heavy for it and bended the bed back to where it folded me into the couch. I can barely breathe." Gumball yanked the futon as hard as he could until Richard popped out and landed face first on the floor. "Now my back feels even worse from last night." Gumball shook his head after hearing that last statement.

"Say dad, what's a good gift to give Penny on our anniversary?"

"Well, on your mother and I's anniversary a couple months ago, she made a nice bowl of ice cream as we sat down and watched a movie until we both fell asleep.

"That's...really boring."

"Oh trust me, it's better than getting something for someone when you don't even have a job. We both agreed that we love each other too much to not worry about what we want every year."

"Ugh you're the 2nd person to tell me not get her anything….well actually, i'm not really surprised by you, but still!" He stormed off into the kitchen.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was mint chocolate chip!" Richard yelled out while get back on the couch, trying to readjust himself. "Eh, this couch is not too comfortable." He got up and pulled out the futon bed and flopped onto it. "Ahhhh, that's better." His head slowly sunk backwards along with his shoulders, and then the bed folded him back into the couch. "Ahh man….Gumball…..I got stuck again.." He muffled.

Gumball sat at the kitchen table with his cheeks resting in his hands and his shoulders on the table cloth. Nicole came walking in with groceries .

"Gumball, have you seen your father? I called for his name and no answer." She asked while putting all the heavy bags on the counter.

"Oh, I think he got stuck in that couch again."

"What the- how did he- again? I should've probably gotten a normal couch rather than a futon." She stated as she started putting stuff away. A realization came to Gumball's mind as his head sparked up.

"Hey mom, you're a girl!"

"Well I hope i am?" She looked at herself.

"If dad had a job, what present would you want him to get you foooor I guess your birthday?" She closed the fridge and scratched the back of her head.

"Hmmm, i'm not sure….Honestly, I wouldn't really want anything expensive or any kind of jewelry. To me that's not as meaningful, perhaps something a little creative and comes from your heart."

"Wait, so you're saying I should make something for Penny instead of buying her something?...-GAh i mean!" He was quickly interrupted as his mom ran up to mom.

"Are you telling me that you forgot you and your girlfriend's anniversary?!" She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Uhhh, I think dad's still stuck in the futon." He randomly stated

"Gumball, focus! Now listen, if you really want to make something great for her, don't go overboard with everything, nothing fancy, and please, please, no. more. Proposals!"

"But i don't know what else to do for her. If you're saying i should create something, then what is it?" Nicole stood back up and straightened herself out.

"Ask yourself this; What does Penny adore the most?"

"Uhh, her skin! No wait, her nail polish! No wait she doesn't have nails...or toes. Uhh, blueberries! No wait, she's allergic! Her-"

"Gumball!"

"Hold on i'm getting there!"

"Now I mean you, Gumball. She adores you the most."

"Oooh, I totally knew that!" He put his hands on his hips.

"Try making a collage of your relationship with her."

"What the heck is a collage?"

"It's basically a big giant picture full of smaller pictures. You take pictures of you 2 and just put it all together, just like the framed one of me and your father."

"Ooooooooh, I guess I can try that. Thanks mom!" He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Nicole! Is that you who just walked in? There's a funny story behind this." Richard muffled from the couch as Nicole walked into the living room, slowly sighing.

As time passed on, Gumball was furiously working hard to get this done. All was going well until Darwin came into the room.

"Hey, Penny's at the front door." He informed in.

"Whu-what? Tell her i'm not here!"

"Oh you should've told me that sooner."

"Dude, really?! Ugh, just keep her busy in the living room while I finish this."

Richard finally popped out of the couch with the help of Nicole and Penny.

"Ok we're definitely taking this back to the store. Thanks for the help Penny."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Watterson." She responded while smiling. Darwin came running downstairs.

"I think Gumball should be in his ro-" She was interrupted by Darwin whispering something into her ear. "Oh uhh, you don't wanna go up there just yet. Gumball's uhhh…"

"Performing a ritual!...Uhhh...naked!" Darwin nervously told her. Nicole gave him a confusing look.

"Why and what kind of ritual could he be performing?" She asked.

"Probably an anniversary ritual of some kind." Richard suggested. Nicole and Darwin gave him a 'shut up' kind of look. "Uhhhh I mean, man, this couch sure is uncomfortable. I think I'm gonna pull the bed out." Nicole smacked the back of his head.

"Wait, is Gumball trying to think of an anniversary gift for me?" They all looked at each other nervous to say anything. Before anyone got a chance to say anything, Gumball came stumbling downstairs.

"Hey Penny, sorry for leaving all suddenly at school today. Wanna go for a walk?" She looked at confused.

"Wait?...No scavenger hunt? No big fireworks or surprise or trail of flowers leading me into some shed for you to propose?"

"Uhhhh, yes?" He smiled anxiously. All he got in response was another big smile from her as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm liking this so far." Gumball sighed out of relief and the couple walked out the front door.

"Richard, why would our son perform a ritual for his girlfriend?!" Nicole questioned him.

"Why would he perform a ritual naked, that's the real question!" Darwin and Nicole face palmed simultaneously.

Gumball and Penny sat in the grass in the open field of a park.

"A naked ritual?" He started laughing.

"That's what Darwin told me." She laughed along.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that, I was trying to not be, well, over the top as usual. Especially since my gift for you..isn't the greatest as last month's." He pulled out the wrapped squared present.

"It's ok Gumball, if i can be perfectly honest, I didn't know what to get you as well." She pulled out a small box with a bow on top. He simply took the top off and removed the wrapping out of the way.

"Oh sweet! I've always wanted a watch!" He took it out and put it on his wrist, but it seemed to be a little loose

"Well, here's the thing Gumball. That actual used to be my great grandpa's, so it's pretty old and rusty, plus it hardly fits you. The only thing I like about it is that you're able to open it and engrave something on the inside." Gumball flipped open the watch and inside was a wooden pallet with an engraved heart inside with a 'P + G' as well.

"How were you able engrave something so small?"

"Veeeerry carefully."

"I really like it Penny, really, thank you! Having a watch makes me more sophisticated...and old!" She giggled at him. "Great, now I wish I actually put more time and thought into yours. Mine looks like a twelve year old made."

"Gumball, you are twel-"

"Well anyways here, please don't make fun of me." She took the present, unwrapped it, and revealed was a huge framed collage of many pictures of both Gumball and Penny. There was also glitter, drawings, and hearts spread throughout as well. It was pretty messy, but Penny couldn't stop smiling. "I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll take you to your favorite dessert shop and get you some blueberry ice cream...Wait I keep you're allergic to bl-" He was interrupted by a sudden hug from her.

"I love it. It was from your heart."

"Actually it was from my closet."

"No I mean figuratively. I can tell you really care about me and always try to make me smile. You're probably the best boyfriend i can ask for." She softly kissed him on the lips, which made it all giddy inside. "Now how about we go to a movie and have some ice cream." The two got up and grabbed both of their gifts. He came to the realization that the 3 people he asked today about what to give Penny was absolutely correct.

After a long day of spending their anniversary together, Gumball walked back to his house all proud and happy with his brand new watch, which still didn't seem to fit all too well. As he was about to approach the front door, he saw the futon flying out onto the patio.

"This has got to go! Apparently, your father isn't the only one who gets eaten by it." His mother furiously stated with couch dust all over her face. Gumball rolled his eyes and helped his mother tie the futon to the car.

 ****Hello readers, my name is Chappy Tales, I've wrote many stories before and I wanted to give this a shot. I recently got into The Amazing World of Gumball and i'm already loving it. Writing this way is really new to me cause im used to writing action and what not, with little comedy here and there, but this is a nice pace as well. More episodes/chapters to come, hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
